1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-threaded terminal device for use in electrical systems, particularly in audio and video systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 14, a conventional multiple-threaded terminal device, shown generally at 100xe2x80x3, includes an electrically conductive terminal section 14, with terminal section 14a, mounted on an insulative body plate 1. A rotating handle 6 is mounted projecting away from a first surface of body plate 1. Rotating handle 6 rotates toward body plate 1 to secure a lead wire (not shown) within a lead-wire-inserting recess 2 formed in an outer wall of a lead-wire-connecting section 3.
Additionally referring to FIG. 15, conventional multiple-threaded terminal device 100xe2x80x3 includes an electrically conductive terminal plate 4 mounted to body plate 1. A conventional terminal 15xe2x80x2 is secured to body plate 1 by a threaded shaft section 7, threaded through a tap hole 8 in terminal plate 4. Rotating handle 6, affixed projecting away from terminal plate 4, enables screwing and unscrewing of threaded shaft section 7 for making electrical connection, as will be explained. Conventional multiple-threaded terminal devices 100xe2x80x3, are generally constructed in a four-gang (not shown), or eight-gang (shown later) configuration.
Body plate 1 contains lead-wire-connecting sections 3. Lead-wire-connecting sections 3 are formed on the first surface of body plate 1 and surround part of terminal bodies 15xe2x80x2 near the first surface of body plate 1. Lead-wire-connection sections 3 help avoid lead wire shorts and reduce the chance of electrical contact with a person or an object. Lead-wire-connection sections 3 have lead-wire-inserting recess 2 in an outer periphery.
A through hole 16 accommodates adjustable threaded shaft section 7 of terminal body 15xe2x80x2. Threaded shaft section 7 is centered in cylindrical lead-wire-connection section 3. Around through hole 16, one or more fixing holes(not shown) permit insertion of one or more folding pieces 13 and terminal piece 14, of terminal plate 4, to fix terminal plate 4 firmly into insulative body plate 1.
Terminal body 15xe2x80x2 has cylindrical rotating handle 6 fixed around a rod-shaped contact 5 with a plug insertion hole 10 for receiving a banana tip plug 12 or other suitable contact wire. Plug insertion hole 10 is formed on a first side of a lead-wire-pinching section 9 and rotating handle 6 is firmly fixed around terminal body 15xe2x80x2 by a flange form 11 formed opposite the lead-wire-pinching section 9 by curl clamping.
Rotating handle 6 is generally cylindrical in shape. A fit hole 18, shaped to receive contact 5, passes through the center of rotating handle 6. A plug insertion opening 17, having a diameter greater than that of fit hole 18 is formed at the top of fit hole 18. A recess(not shown) at the bottom of fit hole 18 receives lead-wire-pinching section 9.
Lead-wire-pinching section 9 is pulled into stabilizing contact with terminal plate 4 when threaded shaft section 7 is tightened. Rotating handle 6 is formed from an electrically insulative material such as resin. Terminal body 15xe2x80x2 accepts the press fit rotating handle 6 to provide a safer and greater gripping surface for an operator.
During assembly, terminal section 14a, on terminal piece 14 of terminal plate 4, is inserted into lead-wire-connecting sections 3 from above and slipped partially into through holes 16. Further insertion requires rotating terminal pieces 14, fashioned in the form of a circular arc, including terminal sections 14a, to allow free passage through lead-wire-connection sections 3. As terminal pieces 14 protrude through a second surface of body plate 1, folding pieces 13 engage respective fixing holes (not shown) in body plate 1 and a bottom surface of terminal plate 4 rests directly against a top surface of body plate 1.
After integration of terminal plates 4 and terminal pieces 14, into body plate 1, terminal bodies 15xe2x80x2 are threaded into tap holes 8. When each threaded shaft section 7 is tightened, an end portion of threaded shaft section 7 protrudes below the second surface of body plate 1. After tightening, the end portion of threaded shaft section 7 is crushed and deformed to form crushed portion 19 and disrupt a continuous helical thread formed on threaded shaft section 7. Crushed portion 19 thus prevents terminal body 15xe2x80x2 from disengaging tap hole 8, or from being lost during later adjustment.
Once terminal bodies 15xe2x80x2 with rotating handles 6 are connected to body plate 1, rotating handles 6 are loosened sufficiently to allow insertion of at least one lead wire(not shown) through lead-wire-insertion recesses 2. When threaded shaft portion 7 of each terminal body 15xe2x80x2 is tightened toward tap hole 8 in terminal plate 4, the bottom surface of lead-wire-pinching section 9 and a top surface of terminal plate 4 sandwich the lead wire(not shown) for electrical contact. More than one lead wire(not shown) may be captured this way, and connected to a connector inserted into plug insertion hole 10 or terminal piece 14.
Referring additionally to FIG. 16, multiple terminal bodies 15xe2x80x2 with rotating handles 6 may be positioned on conventional multiple-threaded terminal device 100xe2x80x3 in an eight-gang configuration. As shown, terminal pieces 14, with terminal sections 14a, extend beyond the periphery of body plate 1 to provide easy electrical contact.
The current design of multiple-threaded terminal device 100xe2x80x3 creates several manufacturing difficulties. First, it is difficult to automate the step of integrating terminal plate 4, with folding pieces 13, into body plate 1. The curved circular-arc portions, of terminal pieces 14, require insertion in conformity with their radius. Additionally, where customer needs dictate a large length for terminal pieces 14, the radius of curvature during instillation is correspondingly large, thereby increasing the complexity of the instillation process. Also additionally, where the lateral projection length of terminal 14 is large, the radius of curvature of the circular arc is correspondingly large, as a result, the terminal piece 14 is projected far from of the bottom surface of the body plate 1, thereby increasing the size of the overall multiple-threaded terminal device 100xe2x80x3.
Second, since terminal plate 4 is fixed into the body plate 1 by press-fitting folding pieces 13 into fixing holes(not shown), an strong pressurization step is required and this increases both the duration of the instillation process and the complexity of the instillation process.
Third, the crushing step forming crushed portions 19, must be performed after terminal plates 4 and terminal bodies 15xe2x80x2 are installed into body plate 1. As a result, performing the crushing step is inconvenient and increases manufacturing time and cost. In an eight-gang multiple-threaded terminal device 100xe2x80x3, the crushing step is particularly cumbersome and repetitive.
Fourth, during assembly of multiple-threaded terminal device 100xe2x80x3 in general, and particularly during the crushing step forming crushed portions 19, damage may occur to any exposed parts. Specifically, exposed terminal pieces 14 with terminal sections 14a are susceptible to machine or operator error.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device where automated assembly is easy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device of a smaller size requiring correspondingly smaller instillation space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device having an improved assembly time and a lower defect rate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device that minimizes the risk of detritus interfering with electrical connection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device that retains threaded connection between a threaded portion and a terminal to prevent thread disengagement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device minimizing lower raw material and construction costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device having a terminal of simplified construction thereby reducing supplier formation steps for the terminal and other device parts involved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device having a body plate with increased resistance to fracture and damage during assembly thereby reducing replacement costs and down time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple-threaded terminal device having simplified sub-assembly units thereby facilitating faster sub-assembly, easier storage of sub-assembly units, and lowered manufacturing costs.
The present invention relates to a multiple-threaded terminal device wherein a body plate receives multiple rotating controls, each retained in the body plate by a simplified terminal, to form a complete multiple-threaded terminal device. Each terminal firmly fixes into the body plate by locking into integrally formed stage portions. Each rotating control is retained by the snap-in terminal and preventive elements formed integrally with both the body plate and the rotating control. In a second embodiment, a body plate receives multiple rotating controls and multiple terminals, each retained in the body plate by a rear cover, forming a complete multiple-threaded terminal device. Each rear cover firmly fixes into the body plate by locking into an integrally formed peripheral frame. Each rotating control is retained by the snap-in rear cover and preventive elements formed integrally with both the body plate and the rotating control.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device comprising: a body plate, the body plate including at least one rotating control projecting from a first surface, the body plate including a housing section surrounding the control and extending away from the first surface, the control including means for attachment to a first external element, the means for attachment on a first end of the control, the control including means for adjustment relative to the first external element, the means for adjustment on a second end of the control, and the body plate including means for aligning and fixing the first external element to the body plate between the first surface and a second surface.
According to another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device wherein: the adjustment means includes an integral cylindrical control section, the control section containing at least one non-slip groove, and the non-slip groove enabling manual adjustment of the control relative to the first external element.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device wherein: the means for aligning and fixing includes at least one recessed groove and at least one stage section and at least one stage portion, the recessed groove between the first and the second sides parallel to the rotating control, the recessed groove engaging at least one guide portion formed on the first external element to prevent rotation of the first external element relative to the first surface, the stage section formed intermediate to the recessed groove and the first surface parallel to the first surface, the stage section engaging a top portion of the first external element to align the first external element relative to the first surface, the stage portion formed intermediate to the recessed groove and the second surface parallel to the second surface, and the stage portion engaging a stopper portion of the first external element to fix the first external element in the body plate.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device comprising: a contact, means on a first end of the contact for attachment to a first external element, means on the second end of the contact for attachment to second external element, a control portion formed around the second end of the contact, the control portion having an exterior surface, at least one groove portion on the exterior surface of the control section, and the groove portion enabling manual manipulation of the contact relative to the first external element.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device comprising: a terminal, the terminal including a terminal plate, the terminal plate including a threaded portion permitting threaded attachment to a first external element, the terminal including at least one guide portion extending horizontally from the terminal plate, the guide portion providing flanged contact to a second external element, the flanged contact aligns the terminal to the second external element, the guide portion also including at least one folded piece extending perpendicular to the terminal plate, the folded piece including an elastic stopper piece, the stopper piece elastically fixes the terminal to the second external element to retain the terminal within the second external element, at least one the folded piece extending away from the second element to a distal end, and the distal end enabling electrical connection from the first external element through the terminal to the distal end.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device comprising: a body plate, the body plate having a through hole extending from the first surface to a second surface and engaging the first external element, at least one recessed groove formed between the first and the second surfaces perpendicular to the first surface resists relative rotation of the first external element relative to the body plate, at least one stage section formed between the recessed groove and the first surface parallel to the first surface aligns the first external element to the first surface, and at least one stage portion formed integral to the body plate fixes the first external element parallel to the first surface.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device comprising: a body plate, the body plate having a first surface and a second surface, the body plate including at least one housing section surrounding a through hole and extending away from the first surface, the housing section includes a plate section within the housing section, the plate section aligning a first external element parallel to the first surface, the first external element threadably engaging a rotating control, at least one stage section formed between the first and second surfaces parallel to the first surface, the stage section aligning a second external element to the first external element and to the body plate, the body plate includes a frame portion between the first and the second surface; the frame portion includes at least one stage section, and the stage section replaceably fixes the second external element to the body plate thereby fixing the first external element in the housing section.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device wherein the first external element further comprises: a terminal, the terminal including a terminal plate having a rim portion, the terminal plate including a threaded portion for threadably engaging a rotating control, a terminal section extending from the terminal plate, the terminal section extending between the first surface and the second surface to the peripheral frame, and the terminal section enabling electrical connection from the terminal section through the terminal plate to the rotating control. According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device wherein the second external element further comprises: a rear cover, the rear cover including at least one supporting projection, the supporting projection extending into the housing section to support the first external element away from the first surface, the rear cover including at least one spring piece, the spring piece extends away from the rear cover in an elastic form, the spring piece extending in an engaging portion perpendicular to the rear cover, the engaging portion snaps into the stage section and retains the supporting projection within the housing section to fix the first external element within the body plate, and the rear cover being adapted to allow terminal portions of the first external element to pass between the first and the second surface to an outer edge of the body plate.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device comprising: a body plate, the body plate including a plurality of rotating controls projecting from a first surface, each rotating control including a rod-shaped contact secured along a central axis thereof, each contact including an intermediate lead-wire pinching member and means on a first end for adjustable attachment to a first external element, each contact including a grooved control section a second end for operator adjustment relative to the first external element, the contact including means on the second end for attachment to a second external element, the body plate including a generally circular housing section surrounding each the rotating control and extending away from the first surface, the housing section having a first preventive means formed on a top radius parallel to the first surface, and the first preventive means engaging a second preventive means formed on each the contact thereby preventing passage of the contact away from the first surface.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device wherein: the housing section surrounds a through hole extending through the body plate from the first surface to a second surface, the housing section and the through hole having a common central axis through the body plate, the housing section including an alignment portion formed on an interior surface about the central axis, the housing sections receive the rotating controls and the first external elements through the second surface, and the alignment portions align the first external elements to the body plate.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device wherein: the first external element is a terminal, the terminal including a terminal plate having a threaded portion permitting threaded attachment to the rotating control, the terminal having a plurality of guide portions extending into the body plate and aligning with the alignment portions, the terminal having integral stopper pieces formed in a periphery there of perpendicular to the terminal plate, the body plate having stage portions formed in each through hole below each housing section, and the stopper pieces snapping into the stage portions to fix each the terminal and each the rotating control in the housing section.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a multiple terminal device wherein: each first external element is a terminal, the terminal including a terminal plate having a threaded portion permitting threaded attachment to the rotating control, the terminal plate aligning with the alignment portions, the body plate having a peripheral rim formed perpendicular to the first surface, the peripheral rim including stage sections formed parallel to the first surface, a rear cover, the rear cover including at least one supporting projection and at least one spring piece containing an engaging claw, the supporting projection supporting the terminal against the alignment portions, and the engaging claws fixing the rear cover to the body plate to retain the rotating control within the housing section.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.